


Don't Want To Fight You

by mercury_caduceus



Series: Song Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brief Non-Con Elements, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slightly - Freeform, Wendigo, also undiscussed but they're both okay with it, but it's stopped almost immediately, just said twice, just touching that isn't appreciated and a few gross comments, nothing graphic, stupid boys are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercury_caduceus/pseuds/mercury_caduceus
Summary: "Fuck Theo. Fuck his inability to not be a jerk. Fuck his midterms. Fuck everything.He was just going to dance and let his brain stop for an hour."Liam is annoyed at Theo (what else is new) and has had a long week, so he goes dancing to take his mind off everything.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Song Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834297
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Don't Want To Fight You

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, and let me know if I need to tag anything else. I don't think this is too graphic or anything but I know that my limits are not other people's limits so please take care of yourself!
> 
> Title from Which To Bury, Us or the Hatchet? by Relient K

Liam was dancing in the crowd. Not with anyone, just letting the music flow through him, letting his mind drift so that he could relax and forget the week he’d just had.

It hadn’t been the worst week ever or anything. It had just gotten… stressful. Probably more so than most people’s but such was his life. He’d had a couple midterms, and then yesterday he’d had to help the Pack with a rogue wendigo. It had almost killed him, but Theo had clawed it’s throat open at the last second, saving him.

The chimera had been pretty pissed and breathing really heavily before he’d started screaming at Liam.

“You need to be more careful! God, can’t you do anything right? I’m tired of always having to save your ass!”

Liam had left pretty quickly after that. He didn’t even care if Theo was pissed when he got back to the apartment they shared. He was tired and he’d been studying almost non-stop for a week and had almost gotten killed last night.

So fuck Theo. Fuck his inability to not be a jerk. Fuck his midterms. Fuck everything.

He was just going to dance and let his brain stop for an hour.

He suddenly felt hands on him, hands that he didn’t know, hands he didn’t want. He opened his eyes and saw the girl that was trying to dance with him. He mouthed ‘sorry’ and moved away from her. She shrugged and moved to the next guy – who seemed a bit more receptive.

After another ten or fifteen minutes he felt someone getting handsy again. When he tried to apologize and move away again he wasn’t as successful. The guy grabbed him again from behind and Liam could feel him grinding against him, his hands hard on his hips and his mouth on Liam’s neck.

“Come on baby, there’s no need to play hard to get,” the guy said in his ear. Liam started to feel a little nauseous. “There’s no way you’re dancing like that and don’t want someone to take you somewhere to show you a good time.”

Liam was about to pull the guys hands off him – maybe break a few fingers and knee him in the nuts – when there was suddenly nothing against his back. He turned around to see what had happened.

“Theo?” Liam was a little thrown that he was here.

Theo was holding the guy by the collar of his shirt and his toes were just brushing the floor.

“I’m pretty sure he’s not interested,” Liam heard Theo growl over the pounding bass. He wasn’t sure if the other guy heard him but Liam thinks he got the point.

The creep looked so terrified that a guy at least three inches shorter could easily overpower him.

As much as Liam was touched by Theo trying to protect him (not that he needed it), he could see that Theo was starting to lose control. And that could only end badly.

“Theo,” Liam said calmly, touching Theo’s arm to get his attention. “I’m okay man, put him down.”

After a second of staring at Liam’s face, Theo nodded and dropped the guy.

“You know this guy, baby?” The handsy guy asked Liam, moving to grab him again and trying to act like he hadn’t just been pissing his pants in fear.

Liam grabbed his hand and bent a couple of his fingers back far enough that he felt them break. “You really are a special kind of stupid, aren’t you? **_Hands off!_** ” Liam yelled in the guys face. He still didn’t have perfect control over his anger, if he was being honest with himself.

And Liam grabbed Theo’s arm, pulling him out of the club with the guy’s pained screams following them.

When they were finally in Liam’s car, he whipped around to look at his friend.

“What the hell are you doing here, Theo?” He demanded, turning his annoyance on him.

Theo shrugged, defiance written all over his features.

“So what? You bitch yesterday at the fact that I’m useless and you hate saving me or whatever, but when it has nothing to do with you and I can definitely take care of myself you come swooping in like my knight in shining armour? What the hell man?” Liam was yelling, his anger still boiling under the surface.

“I don’t think you’re useless,” Theo responded. His composure irritated Liam further.

Liam was yelling at him! He’s pissed and wanted to punch something! And Theo can’t even have the decency to fight back?

“Well you could have fooled me! Yesterday you were down my throat about not being careful and not being able to do anything right! And that’s not the first time you’ve been pissed because you saved me,” Liam told him. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you wanted to let me die and save you all the trouble.”

Liam saw anger, pure rage, flash in Theo’s eyes at that last comment. “Fuck you,” Theo spit out before throwing his door open and slamming it shut behind him as he stomped away.

Liam was a little confused – that was the comment that got Theo riled up? – and scrambled to follow him. Theo was already halfway down the street, so he had to run a little to catch up and grab the back of his coat.

“Dude, what the hell is your problem? I scream at you, try to bait you into taking a swing, and _that’s_ what pisses you off?” Liam asked.

Theo was completely still, like he was forcing himself not to move and do something stupid, but he relaxed after a few deep breaths. Liam let go of his coat when he started turning to face him.

“How can you… How can you even _think_ that I want you dead?” Theo asked quietly, and Liam was bewildered to hear so much emotion in Theo’s voice. “After everything you’ve done for me, after everything we’ve been through… Liam, you’re the most important thing in my life and every time you get hurt or almost die it scares me so fucking much that I can barely _breathe_ ,” he confessed quietly.

Liam didn’t know what to say. He really hadn’t been expecting anything close to that. It had almost sounded like… No, he was just hearing what he wanted to hear. They were just friends, that was all.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t realise… I’m sorry, Theo. I’ve just had a really terrible week, and it’s not an excuse, but what you said yesterday really hurt and it just pushed me over the edge. You’re my best friend, of course I don’t think you want me dead,” Liam admitted, hoping to reassure the man standing in front of him.

Theo’s face fell for a second before he seemed to force an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t have said that. I was just so scared and I lost control for a second,” he admitted.

“Yeah, about that. You lost control yesterday, and you were about to lose it with that loser in the club. What’s up with that? Are you okay?” Liam asked, concerned. Theo was usually the one that had to talk Liam down, he had almost perfect control – it annoyed Liam sometimes, if he was being honest.

“Uh, it’s nothing, I’m fine,” Theo lied. His heart was pounding and his cheeks were turning red and he looked at his feet while he rubbed the back of his neck. All signs that Theo was embarrassed and hiding something.

“No seriously, you know you can talk to me dude. I just want to help with whatever you’re struggling with,” Liam promised. He put his hand on Theo’s shoulder because he knew that Theo liked to have a little bit of contact when he got like this.

“I… Liam, it’s not important. You can’t help me with this, just drop it. Let’s just go home,” Theo sounded so upset that Liam was silent until they got back to the car. Theo must have thought he’d ended the conversation because he looked a little relieved, but he still smelled really upset.

“You do know that I’m not dropping this, right?” Liam inquired, eyes on the road so Theo didn’t feel pressured.

Theo groaned, putting his head in his hands. He didn’t say anything though, waiting for Liam or still hoping that ignoring the conversation would make it go away.

“Theo, whatever it is, I want to help! And I know you said I can’t but what if I can and you’re just being stubborn or something? You can tell me anything, I won’t ever judge you,” Liam said, knowing his heart was steady and that Theo would be listening to it.

After a second Theo mumbled something quietly, but it was muffled behind the hands over his face.

“What?”

Theo sat up and put his head against the seat. Liam had stopped the car, in their driveway already, and could see that Theo’s eyes were closed and his face was scrunched up like whatever he was trying to say caused him pain.

“ _I said_ … I love you,” Theo whispered. “That’s why I keep losing control, because seeing you in any kind of danger sets me off,” he added, a little louder.

Liam was quiet for a minute, probably longer than he should have been if the anxiety come off Theo in waves was anything to go by.

“So I wasn’t imagining it… you really _were_ saying… I wasn’t just hearing what I wanted to hear,” Liam whispered almost reverently. He knew that he probably wasn’t making sense but he was ecstatic.

Theo loved _him._ Theo _loved_ him. _Theo loved him!_ The words were running through his head over and over, like the best song he’d ever gotten stuck in his head.

“What-what you wanted to hear?” Theo questioned, but Liam didn’t answer him.

He was too busy throwing himself across the car into Theo’s lap to kiss him senseless.

The next few minutes were a bit of a blur. He knows they turned off the car and got in the house, locking all the doors behind them. He knows they were both slammed into quite a few walls in their eagerness to get to Liam’s room. He also knows that they both somehow ended up in his bed, their clothes thrown all over the room.

But the biggest thing, the best thing he remembered was Theo. Theo kissing him, moaning his name, groaning when he was pushed against any surface, the taste of his skin, the smell of his arousal.

“Liam, please, _please_ ,” Theo was begging under him. He threw his legs around Liam’s hips and whined when the new position brushed Liam’s cock over his hole.

Liam felt like he was going to explode out of his skin if he didn’t get in Theo _now_.

“Lube-where?” Liam asked, proud that he’d managed to string those two words together with his brain melting out of his ears.

He felt a tube being pressed into his hands and he immediately got to work coating his fingers and sliding the first one into Theo.

He was hot and perfect around Liam’s finger and he slid a second one in almost immediately when Theo was begging for _moremoremore_.

The third and fourth fingers he took a little more time with but Theo was impatient and desperate to get Liam inside him so it wasn’t as long as it probably should have been.

Thank god for supernatural healing.

The first thrust in was better than anything Liam can ever remember feeling. But even better than the feeling of being inside Theo? Seeing Theo under him. His back was arched, his face was scrunched up in bliss, and he was the most beautiful thing Liam had ever laid eyes on. And he really didn’t think that opinion would change any time soon.

“Liam if you don’t _move_ I am never going to speak to you again,” Theo growled. He was trying to ride Liam but the position wasn’t exactly conducive to that.

They didn’t really speak again after that. Liam kissed Theo while he started up a slow, deep pace but eventually that picked up and they ended up panting and groaning into each other’s skin. Liam kept trying to mark Theo’s neck but each one disappeared while he was working on the next.

Theo was a writhing mess under Liam, all groaning and pleading and incoherent babbling.

Theo’s begging got a little more insistent after a while and Liam could tell he was close. So he set a brutal pace and started stroking Theo to push him over the edge faster.

“Come on baby, I wanna see,” Liam encouraged, panting beside Theo’s ear. “Are you gonna come for me, sweetheart?”

Theo whined, arching into Liam’s touch. “D-Daddy please,” Theo pleaded desperately.

Liam’s hips slammed into Theo a little harder at that. “ _Fuck!_ ” He growled. “That’s right beautiful, come for daddy.”

And that was it, Theo was coming and screaming Liam’s name and it only took a few more thrusts before Liam was spilling into Theo, groaning into his neck.

When Liam finally came down from the high of his orgasm, he rolled onto his back beside Theo. They both lay there, silent apart from their heavy breathing.

“So,” Theo broke the silence a few minutes later. “That was… intense,” he said nervously.

“Intense is one word for it.”

“Do you have any others?” Theo asked, the nervousness ratcheting up immensely.

“Phenomenal? Mind-blowing? Fucking amazing?” Liam supplied, turning to grin at the man laying beside him.

“10/10?” Theo asked, rolling to smile back.

“Well, I’m sure if we practice we can improve a few things,” Liam smirked, rolling back over Theo to kiss him again.

“Well, we should practice then,” Theo agreed, predatory smile on his face.

“I love you, too, Theo,” Liam whispered. “If that wasn’t obvious.”

Theo’s smile grew and he wanted nothing more than to show Liam how grateful he was to have him in his life. So he rolled them over and did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to get something out the last two days but there have been a bunch of tornado warnings and storms and it's been giving me migraines. So, it didn't end up happening. But I promise this is still being worked on!  
> Let me know what you think, comments are always appreciated!  
> And if anyone has any suggestions (plots or songs or pairings or whatever) let me know! It doesn't have to be Teen Wolf either, if it's something I'm into I'll try it, Teen Wolf just seems to be my default lol


End file.
